rap_battle_nationfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Alanomaly/Connor vs. John Wilkes Boothe/Meanings
John Wilkes Boothe Hey. Yeah, you. (Boothe is addressing Connor) "Representing" the red, white, and blue. (Connor is from the colonies, which was old America. The American flag's colors are red, white, and blue. Connor's outfit also has those colors. Boothe doubts that Connor really represents America) Please. You were born to one white guy, the rest were Indians. (Connor's family consists of Native Americans and one Caucasian.) I doubt any of the other assassins are your kin-dian! (Connor is related to many of the other assassins in the game. Once again, Boothe doubts him.) Tell me, Ratonhnhaké:ton. Who do you kill? (Ratonhnhaké:ton is Connor's Indian name. Boothe asks him who he really kills) Those who don't even make a difference in the historical? (Although the characters in Assassin's Creed are based upon real people, most who are killed are fictional, therefore, not making a difference in history.) Everyone just acts the truth, you think it's all a game. (People knew that Boothe killing Lincoln was true, although, Connor, being from a video game, thinks it's all a game.) You're only called Connor cause we can't say your real name. (Connor's Indian name, ''Ratonhnhaké:ton, is difficult to pronounce, thefore, he gets called Connor.)'' Connor Ratonhnhaké:ton Ratonhnhaké:ton here to battle a wannabe. (Calling himself by his real name, he says that Boothe is a wannabe.) You killed one guy, that's nothing compared to me. (IN the games, Connor has killed thousands of people, while Boothe has only killed one on record.) People take my kills seriously every day they play. (Everyone who plays Assassin's Creed takes the game seriously.) As for you, everyone thought your little kill was part of a play. (After Boothe shot Lincoln, everyone thought that it was part of the play in which it had happened.) John Wilkes Boothe If I recall, I'm a historical figure in the AC. (John Wilkes Boothe was once a character in Assassin's Creed.) So, fictionary, you gonna be the real MC? (Boothe once again mocks that Connor is only a video game character.) List a real person you killed. None. (He once again mocks that Connor hasn't killed anyone who is really historical.) As for me, I killed Abraham Lincoln. (Boothe is infamous for assassinating Abraham Lincoln.) See ya, Kenny. There's business to be done. (KKenny is a South Park character who is know for wearing a hood. Connor also wears a hood on his head.) Connor Ratonhnhaké:ton Hardly someone in the game at all. (Reering to when Boothe mentioned that he was in Assassin's Creed once. He was a minor character.) You see my relatives in all games, from now, until next fall. (Next fall is when another Assassin's Creed game comes out. He also mentions how his relatives are in almost all games.) What's your motive? No southern slavery? (Linoln was against slavery, while Boothe was a fan of it.) I will say, that took some blind bravery. ((Connor states that Boothe didn't see the effects of what he had done.) Bitch, I'm from the colonies. (As said before, he is from the colonies of old America.) You can't tame me! (t is mentioned that when playing Assassin's Creed, one cannot be tamed.) Category:Blog posts